Breath
by Missgzb
Summary: Untuk tetap bersama Yongguk, Himchan harus menahan semua rasa sakit. BangHim ff. GS. DLDR. RnR
Annyeong ^^ saya balik dengan ff oneshot ditengah kesibukan yang sangat padat, maaf untuk ff saya yang lain sedang diusahakan untuk segera diupdate. Ini ff BangHim pertama saya ^^ read and review please

BREATH

.

.

Let's break up

Kalimat tersebut sudah diketik dan hampir dikirim ke sebuah nomor yang dalam 6 tahun ini cukup spesial bagi yeoja dengan nama Kim Himchan itu. Tapi, yeoja bersurai hitam itu menghapus kalimat yang sudah diketiknya lalu mematikan ponsel yang kemudian diletakkan di bawah bantal. Himchan kemudian menangis pelan namun deras. Ini semua tidak ada artinya. Bagaimana pun dia meyakinkan diri untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan namja yang selalu membuatnya merasakan perasaan bahagia itu namun pada akhirnya Himchan menyerah. Dia tidak sanggup. Ya, Himchan tidak pernah sanggup.

.

" oppa, apa ini cocok untukku? " tanya yeoja itu seraya mengangkat sweater berwarna coklat lembut pada namja yang juga sedang melihat-lihat berbagai sweater yang dipajang

" bagus, Daehyun-ie. Kau akan terlihat cantik jika memakainya " ucapnya namja tersebut. Himchan sudah akan keluar dari toko tersebut jika saja dia tidak mengenal suara yang sangat dikenalinya tersebut. Diputuskan untuk melihat dari sela-sela manekin yang dipajang di tengah toko. Hatinya serasa diremas ketika melihat namja dengan jaket kulit yang dibelinya bulan lalu sedang bersama dengan seorang yeoja bersurai coklat dengan highlight pink di ujung yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir tidak senang, yeoja itu menaruh kembali sweater tersebut yang sontak membuat namja bernama Bang Yongguk itu terlihat kebingungan

" kenapa? "

" oppa sudah mengatakan hal itu berulang kali, apa oppa sudah bosan menemaniku belanja? "

Yongguk menahan diri untuk tidak melumat bibir mengkilap Daehyun " astaga, aku berkata bagus karena memang itu yang sebenarnya. Kau terlihat bagus mengenakan apapun karena kau sangat spesial di mataku Bang Daehyun "

Mata Daehyun menatap galak pada Yongguk " namaku Jung Daehyun, oppa! "

" aku akan merubahnya menjadi Bang Daehyun " dicubit ujung hidung Daehyun yang membuat yeoja itu memerah di tempat sementara Himchan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yongguk mengambil kembali sweater yang ditunjukkan Daehyun padanya lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka

" seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau terlihat bagus mengenakan apapun meskipun kau terlihat 100x lebih mempesona jika sedang naked dan berbaring di bawah tubuhku "

" oppa! " jerit Daehyun manja dan langsung mendapat kecupan singkat dari Yongguk yang kemudian menarik tangan mungil Daehyun menuju kasir. Cukup. Himchan sudah cukup melihat ini, yeoja dengan tubuh bak model itu melangkah keluar dari toko tersebut setelah menaruh kembali dua pasang sweater dengan warna kuning lembut, yang salah satunya akan diberikan pada namja bernama Bang Yongguk tadi.

.

" Hime " panggil Yongguk dengan suara berat yang khas

Himchan yang sedang mengaduk sup daging berbalik dan tersenyum " selamat datang, oppa. Duduklah kau pasti lelah. Aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita "

Yongguk mengangguk patuh dan duduk, tangan kirinya meregangkan dasi merah lalu membuka kancing teratas dari kemeja putihnya

" bagaimana hari ini? ada klien yang protes? " Himchan meletakkan dua mangkuk sup daging yang baru saja matang. Dengan cekatan dia menyiapkan makan malam untuk sang kekasih

" tidak ada, aku menangani mereka dengan baik seperti biasa "

" kau memang selalu yang terbaik, oppa "

Yongguk mengangguk lalu mulai menikmati makan malam yang dibuat Himchan. Dia dengan lahap menghabiskan nasi, sup daging dan sayuran yang disediakan oleh yeoja yang sudah bersamanya sejak 6 tahun lalu

" lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa ada kendala di kelas memasak? "

" tidak ada, mereka belajar dengan baik. Bahkan Ren menunjukkan kemajuan yang pesat, dia sudah tidak lagi memasukkan bumbu aneh ke dalam masakannya " cerita Himchan mengenai seorang yeoja yang menjadi peserta dalam kelas memasaknya

" baguslah. Ah, besok siang aku akan pergi ke Daegu. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan disana berhubungan dengan kantor "

Himchan berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis " wah, perusahaan sedang memperhatikanmu oppa. Aku akan menyiapkan apa saja yang akan kau bawa setelah membereskan ini "

" ya, aku akan mandi lalu tidur. Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, Hime " Yongguk bangkit lalu mengecup dahi Himchan dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka

.

" aku merindukanmu " ujar Yoongi dengan nada manja, yeoja bertubuh mungil dengan kulit putih tersebut bergelanyut manja di leher Yongguk

" aku juga Yoongi-ya "

" kau ingkar janji oppa, ini sudah 1 bulan dari janjimu " sungut Yoongi, yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai sutradara itu melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman

" maaf, aku punya banyak pekerjaan di Seoul " bujuk Yongguk sembari mencubit kecil pipi putih Yoongi

" aku marah "

" aigoo, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menciummu sampai kau kehabisan napas " Yongguk menggigit pipi Yoongi membuat sang pemilik mendesah kecil

" entahlah, aku sangat marah "

" baiklah " Yongguk bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Yoongi. Dengan satu kali gerakan tubuh mungil Yoongi sudah berpindah ke bahu Yongguk

" oppa! Lepas! " teriak Yoongi sembari menahan tawa

Yongguk tertawa " tidak, aku akan membawamu ke apartemen dan meminta maaf disana. Aku akan minta maaf sampai kau memaafkanku "

Himchan mempererat genggamannya pada stir mobil, dia menunduk agar tidak ada yang melihatnya menangis meskipun memang tidak akan ada yang melihatnya menangis karena Himchan berada di dalam mobil

.

Himchan mencakar punggung Yongguk saat namja itu mengeluarkan cairan spermanya ke dalam milik Himchan. Tubuh berpeluh Yongguk jatuh di atas tubuh berpeluh Himchan. Keduanya mengatur napas sebelum memulai kembali ciuman panas mereka

" aku menyayangimu, Hime " bisik Yongguk

" aku juga. Aku sangat menyayangimu, oppa " ujar Himchan sembari menahan erangan karena Yongguk kembali memasukkan miliknya

Mereka melakukan seks hebat sekembalinya Yongguk dari Daegu. Di satu sisi Himchan memuaskan hasratnya pada tubuh Yongguk dan di sisi yang lain, dia sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa Yoongi dari tubuh Yongguk

Himchan meneteskan air mata kemudian membelakangi Yongguk yang sudah tertidur pulas. Dihembuskan napas dan mengusap air matanya yang jatuh

Desainer Jung Daehyun, sutradara Min Yoongi, model panas Choi Junhong, penyiar Yoo Youngjae, mahasiswa tingkat akhir fakultas Hukum Jeon Jungkook, sekretaris Park Jimin, bartender Lee Hyorin, editor majalah fashion Lee Chaerin, pelatih dance Jung Hoseok, MC Kim Taehyung bahkan Kim Seokjin istri pemain bola Kim Namjoon adalah yeoja-yeoja yang juga memiliki tubuh Yongguk. Tubuh dari namja yang mengisi hatinya selama 6 tahun terakhir, namja yang membuat Himchan membutakan diri dari namja lain

Himchan sudah lelah, bahkan untuk bernapas saja terasa sakit jika berada di sekitar Yongguk, semua kenyataan yang diterima olehnya serasa menyayat hatinya secara perlahan. Namun dia tetap Kim Himchan, yeoja yang mencintai Bang Yongguk meskipun harus menahan sakit yang tidak sedikit. Untuk Himchan, bersama Yongguk artinya dia harus menahan semua rasa sakit yang datang dan Himchan ingin terus bersama Yongguk sampai dia tidak bernapas lagi. Himchan rela menerima semua rasa sakit tersebut asalkan Yongguk tetap berada disisinya

.

THE END

Sampaikan pendapat kalian di kotak review ^^

gomawo


End file.
